Resident Evil: Betrayal - Prologue
by sup-T
Summary: Comenzamos la novela presentando a los tres personajes principales de este nuevo relato, Rachel Leblanc, Alexey Ivanov y Luke Ivanov. Todo está por venir. Historia de OCs, basada en Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Todos los personajes de esta obra son de mi propiedad, los escenarios e historia de Resident Evil pertenecen a (C)CAPCOM.


** -Prólogo-**

Abrí las puertas, una luz exagerada proveniente del interior casi me dejó ciego. Se oían las charlas y risas de la gente; aquel ambiente tan cálido me invitó a entrar sin dudarlo. ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? Quiero decir, era una fiesta y yo estaba invitado.

Hará varios años, fui soldado en una lucha contra el bioterrorismo. Lo dimos todo para recuperar un mundo tranquilo y próspero en el que convivir, sin ninguna amenaza entrante que tuviese atemorizada a la humanidad.

Claro que toda historia tiene su fin y yo lo perdí todo.

La corporación en la que trabajaba sufrió un ataque del enemigo, el único edificio de tal corporación fue, literalmente, pulverizado. Ni rastro, todos los trabajadores que residían su jornada laboral en aquel entonces murieron en el acto. Por suerte, a mí me tocaba de servicio fuera del lugar, junto con mi compañera de misión, éramos ajeno a lo ocurrido y nos enteramos mucho después. A los días, mi compañera arriesgó su vida para salvar a cientos, miles de personas, muriendo de una de las peores maneras posibles.

Al final me quedé solo, logré acabar la misión, la peor de mi vida y volví a casa con el honor, valentía y tristeza de ser el único superviviente de la extinción de la Neo-KGB. Oculté mi ser por mucho tiempo para no ser encontrado por los que me querían muerto, viví una vida tranquila, aunque siempre recordando aquello e incluso, a los años, conseguí un nuevo trabajo como biólogo en Estados Unidos, me casé y tuve un hijo.

Y aquí estoy, tras trece años. No es que sea un mozo, pero me sé cuidar. Lo único malo en todos estos años es que me localizaron un tumor en el pulmón, fue a peor porque no me supe cuidar (sí, el tabaco) y ahora tengo cáncer de pulmón. Voy por la vida con un tubo recolgando de mis fosas nasales, pero gracias a las nuevas tecnologías, no hace falta que lleve una bombona de oxígeno a todas partes y se agradece.

Papi. –Una voz me llamó desde una posición más baja, recordándome así que no estaba solo en ese entonces- Papi, despierta, una chica te está saludando.

¿Eh…? –Cualquiera diría que estaba medio drogado. Alcé la mirada, me había quedado medio embobado, seguro que por la luz radiante y cegadora que iluminaba toda la sala. También me percaté de que estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de entrada como una maceta, impidiendo el paso a los demás invitados.

Allí, mira. –Me volvió a decir la voz infantil, esta vez para indicar.

Un dedito se alzó y señaló hacia dónde mirar. Lo hice y reconocí un rostro familiar entre la multitud, que sacudía la mano de un lado al otro en el aire y, probablemente, gritaba mi nombre para que entrase de una vez.

Y, sin más dilación, entré junto con el pequeño. Pero algo o alguien volvió a retenerme en el sitio.

Nombre, por favor. –Esta vez era una voz más adulta. Me giré y contemplé al muchacho de mi vera, mucho más joven que yo y que sujetaba mi brazo con una de sus manos– Nombre, por favor. –Volvió a repetir, esta vez con peor gana. Debía ser el que controla a los invitados.

Alexey Ivanov. –Finalmente pronuncié– Y el pequeño es mi hijo, Luke Ivanov. –Añadí, mirando de reojo al susodicho, que estaba ensimismado con tanta bulla o quizás con la mirada perdida en las chicas, quién sabe, los niños de hoy en día…

El joven revisó una carpeta azulada, sujeta con su otra mano y, volteando un par de veces la mirada sobre el listado de nombres, asintió, suponiendo así que daba su visto bueno para que entrásemos. –Le ruego que disfrute la noche, señor Alexey Ivanov. –Tras decir aquello, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios, diversos escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda e inmediatamente me despedí, saliendo cagando leches de ahí y soltándome de su brazo a la fuerza.

Qué tío más raro… No lo digo por gusto, pero las primeras impresiones dicen mucho de una persona y ese tipo no me daba buena espina.

Dejé mi mente en blanco y suspiré, la mujer que antes me saludaba ya me había alcanzado y estaba a mi lado, atosigándome con una de sus sonrisas tan peculiares y risueñas.

¿Qué? –Pregunté con un tono un tanto molesto, me incomodaba aquella situación.

"¿Qué?" ¿Qué tipo de saludo a una vieja amiga es ese?

Volví a suspirar.

Vale, vaaale. –Ante mi suspiro parece que reaccionó y corrigió sus palabras.– No has cambiado nada.

Lo mismo digo, Rachel. –Sonreí y me giré completamente a la chica.– Te lo has montado bien para organizar esto, eh.

Lo he intentado, tengo contactos. –Entonces su mirada se desvió a la figura que me acompañaba. Juro que ví por un momento un brillo en sus ojos, no sé si de malicia.

Ella es Rachel Leblanc, una antigua compañera y amiga que me ayudó hace trece años en aquella misión, aunque es más joven que yo. Ella trabaja en la BSAA, una corporación que lucha contra el bioterrorismo en el mundo actualmente. Tiene sedes en todos los continentes y, claramente dicho, es mundialmente conocido y una de las mejores corporaciones. La verdad hacen bastante bien su trabajo y quizás la admire por ello, ni yo lo sé.

Rachel también tiene un hermano mayor. A ninguno de los aquí presentes nos gusta hablar de él. Es una larga historia que contar, para seros sincero, me alegro de no ver su careto por aquí.

Y de nuevo me había quedado atontado en mis pensamientos.

¡Alexey! –Un grito femenino me despertó, sacudiendo la cabeza tras ello.

¿S…Sí? –Me llevé la mano a la frente, no entendía qué me pasaba, quizás no me llegaba suficiente oxígeno a la cabeza.

Te estaba preguntando por Luke, pero ya veo que sigues con el sueño de esta mañana, grandullón. ¿Por qué no tomas algo? –Preguntó señalando con su mano la mesa del fondo, abarrotada de comida y bebida, también de gente como era de esperar.

Sí, vale, ¿por qué no? –Esbocé una sonrisa y miré al pequeño, que sujetaba mi mano con fuerza.– Quédate aquí con la tita Rachel, papi ahora vuelve. No te preocupes, ¿vale? –Y un meneo de cabeza inseguro de su parte me dio luz verde para perderme un rato.

Me encaminé hacia el mueble, dispuesto a tomar un gran trago de alcohol. Al llegar, no pude evitar percatarme de la enorme ventana que acaparaba toda la pared. Era impresionante, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde este punto; cómo las luces de las casas iluminaban el umbral de la noche, la luna cubría el cielo acompañada de unas cuantas nubes y estrellas, pequeñas personas y automóviles caminando por las calles medio vacías. Incluso pude ver mi reflejo en el puro cristal. Cuarenta y nueve años reflejados en una ventana más grande que mi cama.

¿Cuánto le habrá costado conseguir alquilar un sitio así para una fiesta de una sola noche?

Algo tiró del borde de mi camisa en ese instante. Me giré y ví que era Luke y menos mal, pensé que era el tipo de antes.

Papi hacia allí no. –Comentó, casi en un susurro. Me agaché para escucharle mejor.– No vayas en esa dirección o…

Un apagón. Se produjo un apagón general que hizo callar a todo el mundo del lugar, incluso no dejó acabar la frase del menor que me quería advertir de algo. Sorprendido miré a los lados, como las demás personas.

Clavé mi vista en Rachel, que estaba tan confusa como yo en aquel instante y fue entonces cuando advertí que algo malo iba a pasar.

Papi… Ya vienen. –Los ojos de Luke se clavaron en el cristal de mi espaldas Esta vez no dudé, me levanté y me giré, protegiendo con mi cuerpo el de mi hijo, indefenso, creyendo estar preparado para cualquier amenaza.

Otra vez, una luz potente me cegó por un instante, por suerte me logré cubrir con los brazos el rostro y distinguí un par de helicópteros, agitando sus hélices enfrente de todos nosotros.

Unos hombres vestidos de negro, armados hasta las cejas, empezaron a salir por todas partes; arriba del edifcio, puerta principal, de los mismos vehículos… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Empezaron a tirotear a todas partes, consiguieron romper el cristal y me agarraron por los brazos mientras escuchaba a la gente de mi alrededor gritar y caer sobre el suelo, sin señales de vida.

¡Luke! –Grité, girando mi cabeza todo lo que podía para ver al niño, pero ya era demasiado tarde para advertirle, le habían alcanzado y yacía inconsciente sobre los hombros de un hombre, el cual su rostro estaba tapado y no podía analizar. –¡Luke! –Volví a gritar, esta vez de rabia. Me revolví entre los que me tenían retenido y alguien se puso enfrente de mí. Estaba demasiado tenso, confuso, enfadado y rabioso para saber quién era, también iba vestido de negro pero había algo peculiar en él...

Alexey Ivanov, te vienes con nosotros. –Dijo y logré escuchar entre el alboroto de la habitación, el cual disminuía a medida que los cuerpos caían sin vida sobre el suelo. Sujetaba algo entre sus manos pero no era un arma, más bien parecía… Una jeringuilla. Una jeringuilla que contenía un líquido verde.

¡No, debe haber alguna conf…! –Y la aguja se inyectó en mi cuello antes de poder terminar la frase. Mi mundo lentamente se volvió borroso, empecé a desfallecer en los brazos de los otros. No podía pensar con claridad, quería saber de mi hijo, dónde se lo iban a llevar. Dónde me iban a llevar a mí. Dónde estaba Rachel, ¿la habían matado ya?

Tantas preguntas pasaron por mi mente en aquellos instantes, pero caí completamente inconsciente, sin recordar nada de aquella noche.


End file.
